


Til Death Do Us Part

by bisexualbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Married Olivarry, Murder, Murder Husbands, Smut, lol, this was supposed to be a halloween one shot but who knows when itll be up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: WANTED:Husband crime duo known by the name of 'Flarrow' who have committed multiple homicides and bank robberies, have posted on their anonymous website:"we're just getting started".From the moment the pair met, they had always left a path of destruction behind them. From the first time they had been caught with drugs to the first murder they had ever committed, they had made a pact to run together.With police detectives Iris and Caitlin hot on their tails, Oliver and Barry are forced to do things they never would have thought they'd have to do.





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> better summary will probably be made once i write up the one shot. my mind often changes as i write, which also explains the bare tags and generic character tagging

Do you hear the voices?

They're everywhere.

Do you hear the ticking of the clock?

Every second passed

_tick_

_tick_

_tick_

Do you hear your heart beating in your ears?

The _thump thump thumping_ of its own rhythmic beat.

Do you hear the breathing?

The quiet _inhale_ and _exhale_ from the creatures trying to stay alive.

Everybody's different.

There are people who sleep.

There are people who cry.

_There are even those who scream._

Do you hear the screams?

Blood curdling, and full of a fear nobody else can understand.

Do you hear the blood dripping?

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to try something a little bit new in terms of writing. this is just a preview for what im writing for halloween. lmk what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~hopefully my story isnt as dark as it seems to come off. i like my dark and twisted, but i cant write it that well, either, lmao~~


End file.
